Fukitsu Uchiha
Battle Theme Emotional Theme Fukitsu Uchiha is a former member of Konohagakure's ANBU Black Ops.. Renowned for her mastery over Fire Release, taijutsu and the creation of specialized torpedoes, she is a deadly combatant who strikes fear in her opponents with but a single gaze. Blood crazy, sadistic and sociopathic, Fukitsu is calculative in her kills, making sure nothing is left behind, not even a blood trail. Every target she kills, she makes sure they disappear for good. Though on very rare occasions, she'll let her target live if she deemed them worthy of being spared. At the age of forty seven, she found herself a more calm, but very lethal killer who's skills are just as sharp as they were in her youth, if not sharper. Background Fukitsu was born and raised in Iwagakure by her parents alongside her sister. When she turned five, they began to travel, eventually making their new home in a village not far from Konohagakure. Her father taught her and her sister how to utilize her Fire Release when she turned five, while her mother taught her taijutsu. When she turned eight, she was enrolled into the academy, graduating at age ten. Having gained a lot of control over her Great Fireball Jutsu, she decided to show her sister what she learned. Summoning a fireball with little effort, she gained some interest by her sister. Wanting to push it even further, she tried increasing the size of the fireball, with catastrophic consequences. The fireball engulfed both Fukitsu and her sister, her sister receiving the fatal end of the fireball. Injured but regaining consciousness, she saw her sister's horribly injured body. Horrified beyond belief, her eyes welled up with sadness. She wouldn't know of her sister's fate, not knowing she would survive the outcome. After her sister's critical injuries, she was greeted by two shadowy figures who incapacitated her, having observed her skills. They would drag her into a building she knew nothing about, but she'd come to know it all too well. The smell of death and blood against metal permeated the air within the dungeon she would come to learn was nicknamed the "Devil's Playground". Her first day, she was subjected to a large group of people, all vying for the same thing; Freedom. And they knew they'd have to kill for it. Rushing against her, their one target, she learned it was fight, or die. She fought them for hours, her instincts having completely taken over her body. She was beaten, cut, battered and bruised, but she kept fighting, her taijutsu skills becoming sharper and sharper. In a few hours, she learned more than what her mother taught her in a single year. The adrenaline, the rush of taking another person's life filled her with a large amount of energy. Enough that the intense emotional rush awakened her Sharingan, setting in a single tomoe within the eyes. After it was over, with a single laugh, she collapsed. This would go on for years; The same thing over and over. Be it a child, a mother, a father and everything else in between, she killed them, her mental state becoming weaker and weaker the longer she stayed in there. Constant mental and physical stress slowly awakened the other two tomoe in her Sharingan, completing it at age sixteen. She was given the codename Raw Coffin 028 for her kills being so bloody, they'd leave the coffins the bodies were put in with a raw, deathly scent. She'd fight for years, her taijutsu and ninjutsu becoming higher and higher calibered, but this also continued to mentally weaken her. She wouldn't truly snap until she learned what her next fight was; Her parents. She didn't want to fight them, and they didn't want to fight her, but either way, it was for their freedom. Her parents wanted her to be free, so they gave her the opportunity to kill them. Though they fought her, they didn't fight to their fullest. With an anguish no one could feel but an Uchiha, she killed her parents as quickly as she could to make sure their deaths weren't suffered slowly. This period of suffering awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan. She was twenty four. After her parents' deaths, she approached Orochimaru and Kabuto requesting the freedom she was given. She'd learn they went back on their word and would keep her trapped like the rest of the "scum" in the playground. Attempting to lunge at them, Kabuto incapacitated her with a well timed syringe to the neck. Waking up in anguish, she was angry that she was so close to freedom, but all she did was senselessly murder the last two people who loved her. She was hurt, broken, nearing insanity, and she was angry. She's take this anger out on the people she was forced to fight, killing them brutally with her taijutsu mastery. It got to the point where no one could touch her, even when they've got all four of her sides blocked off. She fought them with mentally damaged precision, letting her anger dictate her power. It was here she awakened the powers in her Mangekyō Sharingan, a special vacuum that sucked the air out of what she focused on. She'd use this to great efficiency, using it to kill her opponents quickly, either stopping their heart, or instantly disengaging it to rupture their blood vessels. She'd practice this technique in secret, memorizing the days Kabuto and Orochimaru weren't observing battles. But one day, she let her anger give some leeway. In her next fight, she used her vacuum ability to its fullest. She wanted her targets to suffer to give a message to Orochimaru and Kabuto; If she ever saw them again, they were next. By the time she was twenty five, she learned of her Susanoo's awakening, seeing individual parts protecting her at random. When these parts would activate, she felt comfortable, like they were her guiding spirit. By the time another year past, she had near full control over her Susanoo, having plenty of time to train it, since she was exposed to fighting just about every day, training it constantly away from the two observer's watchful gaze. She was able to take control of when she could activate her Susanoo and which part of her body she needed enhancing. In a half second, she could raise her arm to block a punch and before the punch made it, her arm would be protected by the armor. After half a month, she learned of Orochimaru's death at the hands of Sasuke. Both him and Kabuto were gone so she had her chance. Her and a small group of people she grew close to began an escape attempt. It would be bloody, and Fukitsu would be the only survivor. Running through psychopaths and normal people just looking for freedom, they fought their way through the exit with tooth and nail. One by one, each of her friends were succumbing to their injuries, but no matter how much she wanted to die to join her friends and her family, her body was refusing to die. Fighting back her anguish, she kept fighting through. Her last friend would end up sacrificing herself to ensure Fukitsu's freedom, taking the full brunt of what would have been a lethal ninjutsu for both of them. In anger, she killed her friend's attacker with her Mangekyō Sharingan, stopping his heart with her vacuum. The moment he collapsed, she saw the doorway; The exit to freedom. Running out, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, collapsing in a puddle of blood, sweat and tears. The light nearly blinded her, having not seen light in many years. She was finally free, but she lost so much in the end. A year later, she was recruited into the ANBU Black Ops for her extraordinary skills with Fire Release and taijutsu. From there, she proved to be a cold, calculative killer who made sure no evidence of her kills were left behind for someone to find. Fukitsu showed to be the perfect candidate; She had no immediate family, was mentally unstable and most of all, they considered her disposable if her mental state got out of hand. She quickly climbed through the ranks of the Black Ops, one mission at a time. She eventually made it up to Squad Leader and runs a squad of varied combatants trained to watch each others backs. She still thinks back to those traumatic events in the Devil's Playground and how they shaped her life, for better, and for worse. As the years past, she found her mental state slowly recovering, despite contraries from psychologists stating she may never recover mentally. It's been many years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and Fukitsu found herself retiring from the ANBU business at age 40, having spent over twenty years there. She now travels the world, looking for something that might pique her interest. Her travels would find her outside Kirigakure, where she met, and had a confrontation, with the Red Lotus Pirates, including their captain, Isonade. After an intense battle where she would end up losing, her will to live on gained Isonade's respect and she found her in a position within the pirates themselves.The Shark and The Uchiha: History Repeated During this time, she would finally learn the fate of her sister, who she thought died. She had encountered her in the Konohagakure medical facility. Though she had survived the event that almost took her life, she was dying, having transmitted a fatal disease known as Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease, an infection of the neural tissue of the brain. This has rendered her sister's mental state to have deteriorated so badly, she almost didn't recognize Fukitsu. The doctors said she had a week at the most to live, though this could have been much shorter. It was here Fukitsu told her sister everything that happened after that eventual day. Though her sister took Fukitsu killing their parents hard, she understood why she had to do it. Her sister, Kuwara, felt that her only regret was that she couldn't be there to help her. Before she died, her sister wanted to do one last thing for her. Having awakened her Mangekyou Sharingan as well through similar experiences, in this case watching her husband be cut down in front of her, she wished to transplant her eyes into Fukitsu's, no longer having need for them. Though Fukitsu was reluctant, she agreed, and the doctors began the transplant process. After hours of surgery, Fukitsu was awakened from her anesthesia only to find out that Kuwara didn't survive the transplant process, the disease having taken her life during the surgery. She was now at the realization that her entire family was gone. She was the only one left. It hit her hard, but she continued to move on. The next day, she attended her sister's funeral and it was here she learned of her sister's bravery. She had fought in a brutal civil war in Konoha where she saw her husband cut down. She heard from words of her sister's fellow comrades that her bravery was second to none in that battle, choosing to fight even when everyone else was beginning to flee. Singlehandedly, she stopped the rebellion, using her awakened Mangekyou Sharingan to turn the tide of the war. Fukitsu was proud of Kuwara, hoping to also one day show that same caliber of bravery. Because of her sister's actions, she found herself moving back into Konohagakure, and back into the ANBU as a reserve member. Appearance Fukitsu has a lot of the appearances of a standard ANBU nin. Wearing a standard stealth garb, she wears a cape over her neck. Her hair is long with tones of black, but one can see shines of red when she's in the light. Her eyes are black, a common trait among Uchiha. She's of fairly average height and weight. On her back is a deployable torpedo launcher she uses to fire torpedoes off against large scales of opponents. Despite her sociopathic personality, she has been described as fairly attractive. Her casual attire consists of a sort of school uniform with a two star pin on the left lapel. More often than not, she wears a blonde wig to help conceal her appearance, since she doesn't want her ANBU life interjecting into her personal life. As she got older, her appearance took quite a different change. Her figure became more curvaceous, complimented by a blood red dress and gold colored spaulders. She grew her hair out, now colored a sheen of black with a single red streak on the right side of her hair. She's fairly tall and keeps a decorative sword on her waist, though she rarely uses it, preferring to wear it as a fashion statement. Though she's not afraid to use it if she has to, as she has it sharpened frequently to ensure its always ready. Personality Sociopathic to a fault, Fukitsu is a girl who lets her mental instability guide her. She's cold, calculative, eerily calm, and can strike fear in someone just by looking at them. By one glance one can tell she's got a lot of blood on her hands, but they could also tell she doesn't care one bit. As an ANBU, she trained herself to keep her mental instabilities at bay long enough to do her job, and she does so with disturbing efficiency. Every kill she has made was done without any emotion to ensure that they're done quickly, calmly, and professionally. She's the poster child for a mentally damaged soldier. Within this mentally unstable exterior lies a suffering soul, one of anguish, depression and loneliness. Suppression of these emotions only serve to make them stronger, and there comes times when she can no longer suppress her feelings of suffering. She wants someone who can show her compassion like her family did, but she fears that if she shows that want, it'll show weakness. Years of killing in the Devil's Playground has broken her beyond repair. Every smile, every laugh is a veil meant to hide her suffering, to cast away worry and doubt within her teammates. Oftentimes one can hear her singing, a method of emotional release to help her cope with her emotional stress. As she got older, her mental state began to recover and she found that it helped her emotionally, as well. She's become more... optimistic, now going through what most people call the second wind of their life, her late forties. Though she still shows a bit of that sadistic side in combat, it's rarely shown intentionally and pops up from time to time. In this age of hers, she has found herself to be protective, kinder, and wiser. She felt happiness she hadn't felt since before her sister's near death so many years ago. Abilities Fukitsu is a soldier trained for perfection. She was pit against every single bit of opposition within the Devil's Playground, training every skill she had in her arsenal there. Everything she does, she makes sure it's done to a T. If she doesn't feel she's done the best to her abilities, she punishes herself for it. This mindset ensures everything she does is as efficiently, and as professionally, as possible. Her skills with Fire Release are top notch, having learned her lesson after the death of her sister. Capable of a broad array of Fire Release techniques, she uses them for whatever the situation calls for. Be it distraction, full on assault, or to exploit an opening, she'll use it. Her taijutsu is in a league all its own. Having been trained by only the elite of the ANBU, she pushed herself to the limits to train her taijutsu. She's a no nonsense fighter who fights hard, fast and precise. Even through her mental instability, she's a sane fighter, picking her moves with an almost genius level intellect that ensures that everything she does is done by the book. As she got older, these skills only got better, showing that even in her forties, she's still a force to be reckoned with. Ninjutsu Fukitsu is a high caliber ninjutsu user, relying on a broad array of Fire Release techniques to set up her combo attacks. By using her Great Fireball technique, she can force her targets to spread out, allowing her to pick them off individually. By using Fire Release Stream, she can create a stream of flames that disorient her targets by subjecting them to heat and smoke, clouding their vision and restricting their ability to breathe. In up close situations, Fukitsu learned how to perform Fire Release: Flame Bullet with two handseals, allowing her to form it quickly and force her targets into an opening for her taijutsu. Everything she does with her ninjutsu is to set up her opponent for another attack they won't see coming. Her ultimate ninjutsu move is the Flame Annihilation technique, her last resort attack. To ensure that the most damage is done with it, she sets her opponents up with a barrage of other techniques, forcing them into a corner where there is no escape from the Annihilation's wall of fire. These tactics still haven't changed though she's becoming more and more unpredictable with them, making her even more difficult to read attack wise as she closes in for the kill. Taijutsu Fukitsu fought her whole life with taijutsu. For years, she was subjected to the Devil's Playground, fighting to survive. She fought tooth and nail against people from all ranges of life; From the young to the old, the sane to the psychopath, they were all fair game. It was this skill in taijutsu that offered her an extension to the ANBU after leaving the playgound. Trained by only the best of the best in the ANBU's taijutsu squadron, Fukitsu's taijutsu is in a league all its own. Just by using her taijutsu alone, she could take on three opponents trying to take her on at once with precision and speed. She constantly trained her taijutsu, punishing herself for the mistakes she made. By blocking her opponent's melee attacks with wrist and knee blocks, she effectively leaves them wide open for a counter attack. To ensure her hits connect, she focuses on where she's going to hit, using her Sharingan to filter out her surroundings and focus only on her opponent. Carefully chosen punches and kicks to weak points of the body allow her to inflict as much damage as possible. The spot she's most fond of hitting is the liver, an organ that, when struck, can bring even the strongest man to his knees. By combining her Susanoo into her taijutsu, she becomes an even more lethal combatant. By engaging and disengaging individual pieces when necessary, she has a constantly adapting defense and offense that makes her a difficult to fight master of taijutsu. Constant day to day fighting not just in the Devil's Playground, but also with spars within the ANBU's taijutsu quarters has given her tremendous physical strength and stamina, ensuring her that no matter how physically intensive her fighting style may be, she's ready to use it constantly. Still training up to her forties, Fukitsu's taijutsu has reached perfection. Speed and fluidity combined with unpredictable attacks have made her one of the strongest taijutsu practitioners in the ANBU before her retirement. Sharingan Fukitsu's Sharingan gives her an edge in combat. By focusing her vision, she can filter out some of her surroundings, focusing only on her opponents. This is best used in close range where she wouldn't get blindsided by an unseen attack. By focusing on a target, she can copy a technique they use with her Sharingan, allowing her to learn it. But in her case, she doesn't use it right away. Instead, she trains at that technique until she can use it perfectly. This has allowed her to learn a wide array of taijutsu abilities. When using her Sharingan in tandem with her taijutsu, she gets a better field of view against her opponents, allowing her to see their moves ahead of time, meaning almost every move they do that she sees, it's already telegraphed. She uses her Sharingan carefully, utilizing its effectiveness only when necessary, making sure she doesn't over exert herself. By using her taijutsu and ninjutsu to keep them busy, she can catch them off guard with her Sharingan's genjutsu, trapping them in a mental prison not unlike the Devil's Playground she suffered in. The sights, the smells, they all come to life in her genjutsu. Her proving grounds serve as their prison. That moment of weakness, of fear when they see and smell what she was exposed to for most of her life is all she needs to rip them apart. Now in her forties, her Sharingan has become sharper, capable of greater visual acuity. This allows her to detect even subtle things like handseals from even great distances. She oftentimes uses her Sharingan for reconnaissance, using the telescopic vision it grants her to spy on potential targets. Mangekyō Sharingan After awakening her Mangekyou Sharingan, Fukitsu learned she can create a vacuum with one of her eyes by focusing on a certain spot. When focused with her left eye, the vacuum sucks out all the air in that one spot, restricting breathing if she's focusing on an opponent. This vacuum also raises a body's internal pressure, tightening the blood vessels, preventing blood from passing through the veins. This can be used to stop a dangerous opponent's heart, or brain. In her case, looks can indeed kill. Her right eye can be used to immediately stop the vacuum, which, when used on an opponent, can rupture the blood vessels, causing fatal internal bleeding. In a worst case scenario, it can even cause a target's heart to burst. By focusing on a Fire Release style attack, she can siphon off oxygen from the technique, killing off the flames. This gives her a tremendous defense against Fire Release users. By using it in tandem alongside a Wind Release user, she can lower the pressure of a Wind Release technique, making the winds much more potent by giving them a low pressure system to work with. This is also perfect for Storm Release users as it allows them to create dangerous thunderstorms capable of turning into supercells. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Before her death, Kuwara, Fukitsu's sister, relinquished her eyes to her sister, knowing she'd put them to use better than she would. Because of this, Fukitsu had awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With this, she could feel her sister's chakra coinciding with her own, noting just how powerful it was. Thanks to this considerable chakra boost, utilization of her Susanoo is far more stabilized, allowing her to use it much more longer before her body begins to weaken down from its use. Thanks to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan's powers, she can utilize her Mangekyō Sharingan vacuum powers to more deadly efficiency. By gripping onto the nerves themselves by the vacuum, she can deliver deadly, neural damage, destroying the nerves and disrupting chakra flow completely. She also gained her sister's abilities, who was capable of using the Mangekyō Sharingan to exert her chakra so exponentially, she could use it to disrupt an opponent's technique, turning it against the user. Fukitsu's usage allows her to create a chakra sensitive barrier that absorbs a technique's base element and allows her to use a technique that fits that particular element. Susanoo Fukitsu's Susanoo is a little more unique when compared to the rest of the users who have awakened it. Instead of relying on a large avatar to protect her, Fukitsu's Susanoo encases her in a suit of specially crafted armor. The armor is grey in tone, with hardened points around the body with gaps in the joints for freedom of movement. Her helmet covers her entire face, giving the illusion that her vision would be obstructed. However, the inside of the helmet is see through, allowing her clear vision within the helmet. This suit grants her increased agility and strength, boosting her speed and reflexes greatly, despite how cumbersome the armor looks thanks to the Susanoo manipulating vital muscles in the body. To compensate for the risks of bodily damage done by muscle manipulation, the Susanoo creates a protective barrier around the muscles themselves to cushion them. Such a technique cannot be used for long, though. The Susanoo she uses has similar mass to a standard size Susanoo, thus the armor puts tremendous strain on her body and can cause severe, internal damage if used for too long. To compensate for this, Fukitsu can engage certain parts of Susanoo individually, strengthening a certain part of her body to fit her current situation. This reduces the strain on the body to near zero as after her defensive or offensive move is done, Susanoo disengages, ready for another assault. Having learned how to control her Susanoo's armor pieces greatly, she has reduced her activation time for individual pieces to half a second. This gives her enough time to throw a punch or block on attack and still have it activate when contact is made from either side. Her lethality with her Susanoo rivals even those who rely on the larger avatars, allowing her lightning fast reflexes and strength that pushes her to victory. By combining the greaves part of her Susanoo and her consecutive use of the Body Flicker Technique, she can create numerous afterimage clones, all following her as if they were solid clones, a testament to her speed. Now in her forties, she has gained greater control over her Susanoo, increasing the amount of time she can sustain being within the full set. She also reduced the delay of her individual pieces' activations from a half second to a fraction of a second, giving her greater reactive protection. Thanks to the awakening of her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after Kuwara transplanted her eyes into Fukitsu's, she learned how to stabilize her Susanoo, changing its form dramatically. Unlike her previous Susanoo, this one has significantly reduced the stress on her body. The armor's weight is no longer the same as a full sized Susanoo, but is rather a fraction of its weight, increasing her speed and reflexes dramatically. Her strength also gains a considerable boost, capable of leveling a building with a well placed kick under its influence. By transferring more of her energy into her Susanoo, she can create powerful barriers to provide added defensive capabilities to her shell, or even apply them to the Susanoo itself to turn her into a moving fortress, giving her extensive defensive capabilities at the cost of speed. She can also access a special attack; By focusing the Susanoo's energy into a single point, she can fire off a massive beam of her fire energy, which travels at nearly unavoidable speeds. Those wishing to dodge would need tremendously high reflexes or would have to manipulate time or space. Otherwise, this attack can prove to be fatal in all but the most hardened fighters. Moreover, by grabbing onto a weapon, the weapon reacts to the Susanoo's energies, transforming it into a powerful entity of destruction. Be it a sword, axe, bow, the weapon reacts to the Susanoo's energy and transforms to Fukitsu's will. Intelligence Despite her mental instability, Fukitsu is a smart combatant. Due to random changes in the arena's surroundings within the Devil's Playground, she learned how to change her battle tactics to fit her battleground. Quick mental changes allow her to adapt to her opponent and begin creating a strategy on the fly. By reading her opponent, she can determine how they fight, what their preferred stance is and even what type of element they possess. These careful mental thoughts are ironically because of her mental instability. Because her mind has been exposed to so much forced adaptations, her brain technically evolved itself, turning itself into an instrument of war. Whenever she's in battle, her brain engages a newly developed part of her mind, which Konoha's neurosurgeon's dubbed the "combat sector". This part of her brain is solely meant to store information related to battling, a sort of secondary memory meant to store combat related memories only. This part of her brain constantly evolves, adapting to newer and newer forms of combat. This makes her a lethal combatant, having stored memories of several different fighting styles. This section of her brain also compensates for mistakes by sending in small jolts of energy through the nervous system to give her enough of a boost to recover. The main style her combat sector knows most is the style of "MDK", a style meant to deliver the most amount of damage to a target's body as possible before death sets in. As such, her mind calculates limbs that are most weak to dismemberment, giving her a lethal edge in combat. At age forty seven, she has calculated nearly every single fighting style she's come up against, and her brain's combat sector has recorded it all, giving her a tremendous mental strength that stands above on its own. Thanks to her recovering mental state, her intelligence has become more fine tuned, allowing that combat sector to run much more efficiently. She's become much more observant of her surroundings, more thorough in her physical readings, getting to the point where she could read even one's personality just by looking at them. Perseverance Fukitsu possesses an almost inhuman will to live on. She believes her unwillingness to die was contributed to the long, grueling years she fought tooth and nail to survive in the Devil's Playground. Even when there were times where she wished she was dead, her body refused, continuing to live on even when she didn't want to. It's this perseverance that has caused a lot of her foes to consider her "unkillable". Fukitsu has survived wounds that would be fatal to a normal being several times over, clinging onto life like no one else has. She believes there's far too much for her to experience, and a premature death would just get in the way. Her perseverance gained the impression from Red Lotus Captain Isonade, who delivered one of his most powerful attacks, the Sharkskin Grandcannon Fist attack. Even at the diluted state he had it in, it would prove to be fatal against most targets, but Fukitsu's unwillingness to die ensured she survived the attack, albeit barely clinging on to life. Isonade healed her of her injuries, impressed by her ability to live on even when exposed to normally fatal experiences.The Shark and The Uchiha: History Repeated Quotes "We're all broken the day we enter the Devil's Playground. The only way to pick up the pieces is to survive." "Yeah, you're right. I'm broken. But that doesn't stop me from living my life. I'm just picking up the pieces like I'm supposed to." (To Isonade)"For the record, I never followed either of those values. Where were they when I had to fight every single day of my life in the Devil's Playground? When I was forced to take the lives of my parents in exchange for freedom I didn't get? I say to hell with the Nindō, and to hell with the Will of Fire!" References